User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Future Ocs!
Hej guys, heres a blog for my future ocs and their concepts! Ocs Princess Quinn-Rose Basic Description The younger of a pair of twins and an elder sister, Quinn-Rose's life is a game of being stuck in the middle. Her older brother, Derek, is charming and daring, like a perfect prince and her younger sister, Ella, is sweet and kind the perfect princess. Quinn finds herself stuck in the middle- she isn't the perfect prince and not the perfect princess. At least, not exactly. Quinn-Rose isn't a Merida like tomboy, she knows how to fight from the skills to picked up and her brother taught how to use a sword, but she knows how to be a princess and always acts like it. At least most of the time. Story After her brother is said to be "the chosen one", he sets of some journey to prove strength, agility, and other factors. Quinn-Rose tags along with him. On their' first day, they come across a village where they over here somebody mentioning a locked princess in a tower. Her brother automaticly acts for the whole story, but the old woman who was telling them refused to, without a gift. Her brother started yelling about being the prince, but she decided to give the woman a flower she had piced up, and the old woman tells only her the story. After that they leave the village, Derek being angry about everything, but hopes that his sister can direct him to his "true love locked in a tower". Quinn-Rose refues, because the old woman had told her not to tell anyone. After a while her brother froces it out and before she could say the second word, she is kidnapped by unspeakable forces. She finds herself in the tower with the other princess who start talking and then they set out of a journey where they find four elements. At the end, Quinn-Rose had proven herself to be the chosen one and lives happily ever after with her princess~ (Her princess, Princess Adella, DOES have more to do with the story and they knew each other for longer then the typical three days in disney movies.) Princess Adella Basic Desription Bitter sweet, the one word people not close to Adella describe her has. She's bitter to the ones she hates or doesn't know, sweet to the ones she knows and cares for. Quick tempered, Adella doesn't think before saying or doing something. Her bitterness is that, and people leave her after that. Besides that, Adella is literally the perfect princess, proper, sweet, innocent, and bad ass. Wait what?! You have to do something ''to have been trapped in a tower for ''13 years ''and your only ''16. Adella's fiery nature had got herself in trouble some times, and had been learning fighting moves for years to protecte her self. 'Story ' Adella's story desrives a prequel, honestly. A few fairy had given her gifts, kindess, princess like, stregnth, and that she could protect herself whenever. TBA. Category:Blog posts